My pain
by Typically Tofu
Summary: This is a VERY personal story based on something that happened to me. This goes from angst at the start to romance at the end. Last chapter up!!!
1. Default Chapter

My pain  
  
The kitchen stood dark and bare, the only light visible being from the hazy moonlight filtering through the window. She stood there, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't sleep again. The voices ran through her head constantly, their harsh words cutting into her soul. She came here for comfort, her only comfort in this world being the cause of her pain. The vicious circle never stopping on its downward spiral. Deep down she knew she shouldn't even be there, she should have been tucked up in bed asleep along time ago. But she needed comfort. She reached the freezer and opened it quietly, reaching in for the large bucket of cookie dough ice cream. The ice cold was soothing, and it tasted so good. She grabbed a spoon and headed back to her room. The ice cream was slightly melting when she finally got to it, she smiled thinking how ironic that was. It was kinda like her, slowly deteriorating without anybody noticing. She ate her way through it mechanically till there was none left. She wiped her mouth with a tissue from the box beside her bed. Looking down at the empty box she scolded herself. The others were right, she was a fat pig. The tears began to fall swiftly down her face but she made no effort to dry them "I'm a fat useless pig." She hid the empty box beneath her bed with all of the rest of the packaging from her midnight snacks before climbing in to her bed for a tearful sleep once again. Her last thoughts being of the dread the next day would bring, but she couldn't make it go away. It wouldn't go away.  
  
Trunks gazed up at Bra as she walked down the stairs that morning "hey Bra sleep well?" Bra smiled happily at him but inside she was breaking "like a baby" She replied to her brother, lying through her teeth. She had always been a good actress, acting all happy and bouncy when all she wanted to do was scream the house down. It was like living in a dream, nothing was real and in the end she was always alone. No one cared for her. She may as well be dead… that was the second time that thought had came to her but she pushed it to the back of her mind like everything else. Trunks watched her as she ate 3 bowls of coco pops "You sure have developed an appetite recently Bra." Trunks watched as she smiled at him "just hungry" Trunks sighed, he had noticed that she was getting a bit fat these days. She used to be so nice looking, not too thin and now she just wore baggy jumpers and jeans to school. They made her sudden weight gain more obvious to everyone. Maybe he should say something, it might help her slow down a bit with the appetite "Er…Bra, I've noticed that you're getting a bit big these day's." Bra gazed up at her brother, her insides shattering "Big?" Trunks sighed "You could do with losing a bit of weight." Bra's head throbbed with pain, her own brother was calling her fat. It didn't help that Vegeta always put her down too. Her own family were calling her fat, that was just what she needed right now. She stood up quietly "I'm going to school now." And she ran out of the door before Trunks could say anything. Once out of sight she let the tears fall, everyone thought she was fat now. She may as well embrace that fact that she was and always will be.   
  
The harsh corridors of school were filled with busy teenagers as Bra walked down it alone. She could hear her name being said by someone but she didn't bother to look. Sniggering followed it, the harsh laughter destroying her silently. She stopped off at her locker to get her books when she heard a terrifying familiar voice from behind her "Well, well if it isn't fatty! I'm surprised you could shift that ugly fat ass of yours here." Bra knew who was there but she stayed focused on her locker, never moving as the bullies laughed and tormented her. When it started out it was snide little comments, which annoyed her, so she told the principal about them. His only words of wisdom being "Ignore them and they'll go away" but their words stayed with her. They would never go away. Then they caught up with her that same day to beat her up 'cos they got pulled into the principals office. When she returned home that night with a black eye her very own father yelled at her "You're weak brat, you're a weak pathetic and ugly excuse for a sajain. I'm ashamed to call you one of my own." That night was the first she sought her comfort food. Now she was here absorbing the abuse thrown at her and bitterly digesting it. They were all right. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she was forced to face them, backed into her locker with no way out as the bullies laughed at her fear "OH, are you scared of me? Poor little boobems is scared. Well you should be." Suddenly he spat in her face and walked off obviously enjoying the torture he implied on her. Bra lent back against the wall, fighting to hide her tears. Everyone was looking at her like the freak she was. Bra couldn't stand it anymore. She ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up. When she emerged the corridors were empty, like her. Bare and cold. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't live the hell that was her life. She walked out of her school into the pouring rain.   
  
No one was home as Bra trudged in dripping wet and cold. Good she thought as she dropped her bag into the corner of the kitchen. She needed to be alone right now. She walked upstairs to her bathroom slowly, each step seaming like a mountain to her. Placing her wet hair behind her ears he looked though the medicine cabinet till she found what she wanted.  
  
Pan walked out of her lesson fuelled with worry for her best friend. Bra had just missed her lesson and she had never missed school in all of her life. She walked up to the pay phones and dialled the number for the Capsule corps, only to find that it was engaged. She hung up and thought hard before dialling the number for Trunks cell phone. She sighed with relief as she heard Trunks voice answer "Hello?" "hey, it's Pan here. Have you seen Bra today?"  
"She's supposed to be at school, why?" his voice showed a hint of confusion and worry for his sister.  
"She's just missed our lesson. Apparently Bradley Jones had a go at her at break."  
"Who's Bradley Jones?" Trunks asked, his thoughts being of what reasons would Bra have to miss school.  
"The school bully, he thinks he's so cool." Trunks sighed, if she was upset she would be at home.  
"Pan, don't worry about her. I'll go with Goten to check at home okay. I'll phone you back after school to tell you what's up okay." Pan smiled, Trunks was on it so she shouldn't be worried now. "Thanks, bye Trunks."  
"see ya later Pan."   
  
Goten glanced over at his friend as they pulled up at Trunks home "So, what you're saying is that Bra's disappeared and we have to look for her." Trunks nodded at his friend "you check upstairs and I'll check down. Call me if you find her." Goten smiled and walked up to the first floor of the Capsule corps building. He walked up to Bra's bedroom and knocked gently at her door "Bra? You in?" he opened the door when he got no reply to be faced with something he'd never thought he would see in his lifetime. "TRUNKS!!!!!" he shouted as he ran beside her limp form on the bed. On her desk was a letter and the empty bottle of pills. Goten checked for a pulse, as Trunks appeared in the doorway "Oh Dende, is she dead?" Goten smiled as he felt the faint throb of life run through her "No, but we've got to get her to a hospital now!" he picked her up in both his arms as Trunks opened the window, Goten flew out before him as Trunks grabbed the letter and bottle.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta ran into the hallway to see Trunks and Goten. Her face was transported with panic and worry for her little girl and Vegeta's face seamed emotionless. "What happened Trunks?" Bulma said as she was handed the note. She scanned over it, tears visible in her eyes before handing it silently to Vegeta. He read it slowly, taking in the written words silently. The note had simply one sentence. I'll make their pain and words end. Bulma looked across at him "it's a suicide note. She tried to commit suicide." Bulma broke down in her husband's arms. Trunks gazed over at the double doors "I think they're pumping her stomach or something, they told us we were just on time. If we hadn't found her…" he trailed off. She seamed so happy this morning, was it all a act? How long had it been going on for anyway?" Bulma sniffed as she calmed down slightly "Why?" Goten growled surprising Vegeta with his aggression as he replied "Bradley Jones!" he paused as he stood up from his seat beside Trunks "The shit's been harassing her at school." Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came out and looked at the faces of Bra's family "She's going to be fine now, but she needs a lot of rest. You can go in and see her if you want." Everyone walked in to find her hooked up to millions of wires and tubes lying weakly on the hospital bed. Vegeta had never seen her look so fragile in all his life. He was harsh he admitted but he only did it to make his children tougher. Bra looked defeated to him. She had lost her spark, it was gone and in its place was defeat, the loss of all hope cast in her dull blue bloodshot eyes. She faced them, her features grim and whispered "Why didn't you just let me die." Bulma emotionally took her hand "why didn't you tell us something was wrong?" Bra shifted over so her back faced them "I want to be alone." She blocked them out as she sobbed her eyes stinging from her pain. It took everything out of her just to cry. The others never left her side, feeling ashamed that they were unable to help her.  



	2. Chapter 2 : The road to recovery.

Note's: Forgot to say in chapter one that I don't own the Dragonball characters. Whoops! Anyway the first chapter was probs the most angsty. I was just letting my feelings out I suppose, theough this chapters more about how everyone reacts and how Bra recovers. Sorry but I couldn't help putting in some romance, What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews on chapter one, I'm fine now. what happened to me happened a long time ago and now I'm sucessfully managing to let go of what happened and move on (so far I've lost a stone and a half in weight, and I'm damn happy about it!) Again thanks. hope you like.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The road to recovery.  
  
Bra finally was fast asleep as Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Goten looked on down at her. Bulma's gaze had never left her daughter's figure. Vegeta could tell that she was cursing herself for not seeing Bra's depression. He looked on at the women, why had she not told them, why didn't they see she was on a downward spiral. So many questions swam in his head. He turned to his son "You can go home now if you want." Trunks looked up at his father "I'd rather stay." Gohan, Videl, Chichi and Pan appeared at the door. Pan only had to see the state Bra was in and she started to clench her fists in anger "Damn Bradley!" Gohan walked over to Goten and rested his hand on his shoulder "You okay?" Goten scowled at him "I found her like this, do you think I'd be okay." Gohan looked over his disturbed brother. Videl and Chichi sat beside Bulma and looked on at Bra with a sadness that she couldn't explain. Unexpectedly Vegeta walked out of the room, his mind set up at telling the shit school what had happened cos they didn't do anything at all to prevent it. Gohan chased after him "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Vegeta walked up to the pay phone and dialled the school number. Gohan recognised it instantly (it was in his emergency number list in case he needed to contact Pan) and he let her father continue with his task. Gohan couldn't believe that the school didn't do anything about bullying. And that drove Bra too… he didn't like to think about it. Vegeta scowled suddenly "I want to speak to the principal NOW!… I don't care if he's in a bloody meeting, my daughter is almost dead because this bloody school did nothing about a case of bullying!" Gohan smiled at Vegeta's behaviour, this was the sort of attitude that got things done around here. He had also called Bra his daughter, which meant that he did actually have feelings for Bra. She wasn't just his Brat. Vegeta was silent as the receptionist put him through to the principal. He soon came on the other end of the phone line and Vegeta stood there cool as a block of ice as he explained the situation calmly "My daughter is Bra Briefs and right now she is lying half dead in hospital because she tried to commit suicide." The principal said something, but Gohan's ears couldn't pick up the other side of the conversation. Vegeta scowled slightly "The reason she tried to kill herself was the fact that she was getting bullied at school and your school didn't do anything to stop it." The principal had obviously paused as Vegeta continued "My daughter will return to school once she is well again. I demand a formal apology to her off you and something done about the brats who dared toy with her otherwise you will see to me, and I will not be in such a forgiving mood." He smirked at the humble principal "This had better never happen again. Do I make myself clear!" Vegeta slammed down the phone and walked back into the room followed by Gohan. Bulma looked up at him when he entered "What you do?" she asked quietly "inform the school about what has happened." Bulma sighed and Chichi smiled at her "You lot go home and get some rest, I can stay here with Goten to watch her tonight. Bulma smiled slightly even though she didn't feel like it. She stood up and grabbed her coat "come on." They cast their gaze over her one last time before leaving.   
  
Chichi had fallen asleep as Goten watched Bra toss in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Goten thought hard, if he knew rightly it must have started about a year ago. That's when her spark died in her eyes. Goten had always admired her. She was so happy when she was younger. He developed a crush on her but that passed, mainly because he was scared of Vegeta's reaction if he'd found out. Goten's mind cast back to when he found her there, her body limp across the bed. She had given up. He couldn't stand that. Bra had always been feisty, She got it off her stubborn parents. But she never gave up. That was part of what made her attractive to him. She had the fighter's spirit inside her even though she never trained. It was all part of the dead spark from her eyes. Bra bolted awake suddenly, covered in sweat screaming. Goten was beside her in a flash "Bra, It's okay. It was just a dream." She winced from the pain of sitting up and she slowly laid down on her back whispering "Everything's a dream." Goten sat beside her confused by what she ment "What do you mean by that?" Bra closed her eyes "I don't want to talk about it" Goten scowled at her, not believing her words. Angry that she didn't trust him. "Bra, you almost died out there today. If I never found you on time you would be dead. You're going to have to face up to what happened to you." His expression softened as he saw her cry again lightly into her pillow "Talking about it is the only way we can help you get on with your life. You're going to have to trust everyone. You can at least trust me." He took her hand lightly in his "currently I feel like smashing in Bradley Jones face, I want to hurt him so badly for what he did to you." Bra's face transported with fear "Don't do anything to him." Goten looked confused down at her "But he…" Bra cut in "If you do anything he'll come after me again." Goten could see the genuine fear in her eyes and he sighed "okay Bra, but if he touches you again…" a uncomfortable silence passed between the pair and Goten smiled at himself, at least he had got her talking to him. Bra shifted uncomfortably, wincing in pain once again "Bra, are you hurt?" Bra closed her eyes with the pain "I feel…It hurt's a lot. It's like I've been trampled on my chest and stomach by a heard of elephants." Goten winced "Ow!" Bra sighed "I'm really uncomfortable like this." Goten stood up and walked over beside her "Lift your head up." Bra looked up at him and did as she was told. Goten fluffed up her pillow and placed it back down. Bra settled back down "Better?" Bra smiled slightly "Yes, thanks." For the rest of the night Goten just watched her as she tried to get some more sleep.   
  
Bra was able to move about within 3 day's, she always had someone with her, watching her. One day Bulma got pulled aside by the doctor for a update "She's recovering fine but still needs kept in for observation." He looked down at the floor as he pulled out a small card "Social services insist she attends here though." Bulma gasped at the card "Therapy!!!" The doctor sighed "Something must have been wrong to make her try and kill herself. It's what's best for her." Bulma looked doubtfully at the doctor but took the card anyway. What ever was best for Bra she'd do.   
  
Bulma came in to see Bra reading a book in bed and Vegeta sitting on the large sofa beside her. They had moved Bra into a privet room so that she would be as comfortable as possible. Goten soon entered the room and Bra looked over at him "Goten, could you take me out around the gardens?" He smiled "Of course." And he picked up the wheelchair from in the corner of her room and began unfolding it as Bra put on her dressing gown. Once they had left Bulma turned to face a scowling Vegeta "what's wrong?" Vegeta humphed "That brat will not talk to anyone but katterots brat and I don't like it." Bulma sat down upon the bed "She trusts him… the doctor said she was recovering well." Vegeta smirked "I expect nothing less of my girl." Bulma sighed "But social services want her to attend therapy." Vegeta stood silent, deep in thought. "The girl will not even talk to me, I expect a therapist will do much better." Bulma smiled "we know she's talking to Goten, why don't you have a word with him. Ask him to give her the news. Vegeta scowled, he really didn't like how close Goten and Bra were, but his woman was right "Fine!"  
  
Goten parked the wheel chair beside a park bench which overlooked a massive garden. He smiled over at Bra "Any reason why you wanted to come out?" Bra sighed "I needed some fresh air." They sat there silent, just comfortable in each other's presence. Bra suddenly spoke "When I said dream, what I ment was that nothing was real. The happy way I was everyday was just a act." Goten glanced over at her, realising that she was talking to him about their first conversation the first night. He smiled, knowing that she was opening up a little to him. This was very important to her and he was now all ears as she carried on "Every day was like a play, putting on a performance, hiding beneath a costume." He took her shaking hand as she paused "… I…I wanted to break out. Scream. But the words hurt… they hurt so much that I started to believe them." Bra began to cry and Goten withdrew her into his arms "Shhh Bra, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."   
  
Vegeta watched them from the window of the room, he had been thinking. Was it possible that they could be bonding through this. He watched the way Goten gently stroked her hair as she cried in his lap. Bra wasn't talking to anyone but him and she was really opening up to him. Goten presence was a good thing though, Bra would relax slightly in his company. She trusted him, and that hurt Vegeta the most. The fact that his daughter could trust Goten and not him boiled up a hatred for the boy.   
  
Goten wiped her tears away "you okay now?" Bra nodded "I'm tired. All this crying's worn me out."  
Goten stood up and started to take her back to her room. On the way he saw Vegeta in her window. "Your dad's been watching us." Bra sighed "He doesn't trust you." Goten smiled "Sound's like someone I know." Bra sighed again "I think he's aware that you're the only one I talk to." Goten pushed her inside the hospital "Why do you only talk to me?" Bra wrapped her robe around her tighter "I trust you. Since that night… Daddy said some thing's to me that contributed to this. I don't know if I can trust him again." Goten stopped her outside of her room "Bra listen to me, Vegeta love's you more than anything. He would have said those things to try and toughen you up I suppose. You have to tell him how you feel." Bra looked up at him a little scared "you'll be fine, I'll wait outside."  
  
Goten pushed Bra back into the room "I'm going for a snack, I'll be right back." Bra nodded and climbed back into bed. She looked around the room and sighed, her voice then sounded so quiet that Vegeta almost didn't hear her "Daddy… where's mom?" Vegeta stared at her in shock, she had spoken to him, called him daddy." Vegeta smirked happily, it was almost a true smile. "Bulma's gone home. She had some work to do." Bra nodded in response, her voice increasing a little in volume as she gained more confidence with him "Why do you not trust Goten?" Vegeta smirk grew, was she starting a conversation with him. "Goten's… I don't really know why. I just don't trust him fully…yet. You trust him, so there must be a good side to him." Bra brought her knees up close to her "I trust him, I don't know if I can trust you." Vegeta froze as Bra continued "You said some harsh thing's to me that made me feel bad. It didn't help on top of everything else." Vegeta suddenly appeared by his daughter's side "I regret saying what I did to you. I thought it would help you, but it only hurt you. I'm so sorry. Vegeta hugged her tightly as he felt her cry in his arm's he withdrew from her and softly said "Hey, don't cry Bra. It's going to be fine." Bra smiled fully at her father and he smiled back at her, truly smiled!   
  
Pan soon arrived with a huge card and a huge box of chocolate to match. Bra smiled at her when she entered the room "Hey Pan." Pan stood there gobsmacked, Bra seamed really happy. Pan smiled back at her as she passed Goten and Vegeta on the couch "Hey, this is from school." She handed her the card. Bra suddenly gazed up at her with dread "Does everyone know why I'm here?" Pan shook her head "just told them you were ill." Bra smiled again with relief and she opened the card. She smiled at many of the signatures until she cast her gaze across one in particular "Till we meet again, hope to see you soon Bradley Jones." Bra dropped the card on the floor and burst out in tears as Goten ran to her side to hug her. Vegeta picked up and read the card with Pan who scowled when she saw his signature. "He signed it, I never knew." Bra sniffed in Goten's arms as she dried her tears, she was kinda sick of crying all the time. Bra scowled at herself "How is he?" Pan sighed knowing she was asking how he was being punished for this "detention for life." Bra cast her gaze to the floor "he's gonna come after me now." Goten growled "I'll be there." Bra looked up at him "How are you gonna be there, I'm at school all day." Pan stepped forward "I'll stay with you then, he knows not to mess with me." She smiled slightly "Okay." Vegeta stepped forward "I'll take you and pick you up from school." Bra smiled and then sighed "Thanks but no thanks dad, It'll make me look really afraid of him, Goten can pick me up and take me there. That way it looks better for me. Pan sniggered to herself and then replied "in more than one way" Bra glared at her best friend. The men didn't know what they were talking about as the girls giggled. Vegeta scowled "Come on, hurry up. You have to pack your things sometime today. You're coming home." Goten could swore that in that moment the spark flashed back into her eyes.   
  
Bulma shushed everyone as she heard the door open. She and Chichi were holding a welcoming party for Bra at the Capsule corp. Everyone was there Trunks, Bulma, Chichi, Krillan, 18, Marron, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Yamcha. They all were there to see her. Bra's face was a picture when she took in what was up. Goten stepped forward and gave her a huge bunch of red roses "Welcome home."  
Bra blushed the same shade of the flowers "you all came here for me." Krillan smiled "You're one of the gang aren't you." Bra smiled, she truly wasn't alone like she thought she was. The party went by swimmingly, with everyone chatting and socialising. Goten looked around himself, he saw Bra slip into the kitchen. He followed her to find her outside in the yard "Hey, you okay?" she had her arms rapped around herself and looked like she was in deep thought. Bra smiled over at him "just thinking about tomorrow." Goten scowled, Bra was going back to school tomorrow and she would have to see Bradley Jones sometime. He walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder "you won't have to face him alone. Everyone's here for you." Bra sighed "Like you constantly tell me, but I will end up sometime facing him alone. Everyone can't protect me forever." Bra's arms fell to her sides. "I can't win what ever I do." Goten swerved in front of her and grabbed her hands in his "listen to me, he's a creep. Creeps are the one's who lose. You will not lose. Don't think ever that you are alone because you'll always have me." Bra's eyes cast to the ground "look at me Bra!" Goten let go of one hand and tilted her chin so she had to face him "you are strong Bra, you can beat this. I remember a time when you were truly happy and always smiling. I can't stand to see you like this. Your spark for life disappeared because of him, you need the spark to survive." Bra was on the verge of tears again but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't waist any more tears. Goten smiled softly down at her "Cry if you want to." Bra shook her head at him "I'm not going to cry anymore!" they stood looking at each other, Bra still in his arms gazing into Goten's deep black eyes and she realised all he said was true. His eyes said everything there was to say. His hand shifted from her chin to smooth a stray strand of hair out of her eye's "I never told you how beautiful you were." Bra's expression didn't change "He told me I was ugly…" Goten sighed playing with the strand of hair in his fingers "don't believe him." He paused and then lent in to kiss her. She came forward too and met his lips softly. He was so gentle with her as they kissed. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close to him.  



	3. Chapter 3: Facing the new day.

Chapter 3: Facing the new day.  
  
Goten walked back inside with Bra, they didn't exactly know just how long they had stayed outside kissing. But it was getting late and their families would miss them. Bra stayed with Goten the entire night until he had to leave "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Bra smiled at him as he took her face in his hands "Don't worry about it, you'll be okay. If you can't sleep tonight because of nerves just remember I'm a phone call away. Anytime! If you need me call." Bra nodded "I'll be fine Goten." He smiled back at her and then removed his hands, gazing over at a very suspicious looking Vegeta. They all said their goodbyes into the night.  
  
Bra walked slowly back into the house. She felt a little bit weird about being home after all that's happened. Trunks and her parents sat down on a large couch and gazed up at her "Are you okay?" trunks asked with a little concern. Bra laughed and answered him with a harsh hint in her voice "Why does everyone ask me that? Yes I'm fine Trunks. Just settling back in." Trunks looked a bit shocked at her response as Bra sighed "It's strange being home again and everyone knowing about me." Vegeta stood up and walked over to his little girl "I understand how you must feel right now." Vegeta hugged her tightly. Bra closed her eyes as she held her father, she liked this. It reminded her of when he would hug her before bed when she was a little girl. It was comforting. Bulma smiled at the show of affection from Vegeta. He had always kind of been cold towards his children but occasionally he would surprise her by doing something like this. This event probably shocked him into showing his emotions, she thought as they pulled apart. Bra smiled slightly "I'm kinda tired, this whole day's worn me out." Vegeta nodded at her and returned back to his seat. As Bra walked upstairs Trunks watched her closely, she had lost a lot of the weight she had gained but she still dressed the same. Once she was out of sight he faced his parents "Do you think she's gonna be able to cope?" Bulma sighed "This event has left her with very little self confidence in herself." Vegeta scowled "this will take time and patience, from both us and her." They all departed for bed that night, thinking about the troubles Bra will have to face the next day.   
  
Bra sat before her dressing table brushing her long blue hair. She couldn't sleep at all. She turned to face her bed and she could see some of her rubbish poking out from beneath. She immediately stood up and grabbed a bin bag and she started to throw out all of the rubbish. Once that was done she grabbed her dressing gown and walked downstairs to the bin. Some how she felt satisfied when she got rid of it. She returned to her room to try and sleep.  
  
Bra faced her window. The sky was changing into various shades of pink and orange from a deep blue. Sunrise! She sat up in her bed, the new day had begun and she would have to face it. She dreaded today. She hated school like she had hated her life because it was the location of her pain. This dread had caused her to have very little sleep the night before, any sleep she did obtain was uncomfortable. Bra glanced over at the radio clock on her table, which read 4am. She cast her mind back to what Goten said the night before as she picked up her phone and dialled his number. Soon she heard his voice on the other side of the line "Hellll-Yawn-ooo" Bra sighed "Hey it's me…I'm not bothering you am I?" Goten stretched as he answered "No Bra, just woke up myself. Mum always wakes up at this time anyway everyday because that's the only way she's able to cook enough breakfast for everyone."  
Bra smiled slightly "my dad's like that, except he gets up to train at the crack of dawn." Goten smiled as he walked over to his bedroom window to look out at the view "so why'd you call, you need to talk?" Bra recognised the concern in his voice "I didn't sleep that well last night and I decided just to get up now." Goten listened to her as he grabbed a towel from his chest of draws "I kept on having dreams about Bradley." Goten snapped awake there "he's a creep Bra, you don't have to worry about him. He knows to leave you alone now." Bra sat down at her dresser again and fidgeted with her powder puff "It doesn't make me forget what he said. That will stay with me forever." Goten wished he could just hold her then, comfort her somehow. He then smirked at a idea which suddenly popped into his head "Bra do you wanna take a bath?" he heard Bra burst in to laughter "Why?" Goten smirked even more "The first thing I do every morning is get a bath, it relaxes me." Bra giggled at the concept "okay…"  
  
Goten smiled at the yellow rubber duck in his hand as he held the phone with the other "I like my baths warm and I always play with Mr duck." Bra couldn't contain her laughter "Mr DUCK???" Goten nodded his head "yep, I've had him since I was a kid. Baths would be so boring if I didn't have anything to look at, do, talk to ect." Bra giggled "So you talk to your rubber duck?" Goten smiled "are you saying you don't have a bath toy or something to keep you amused." Bra smiled "Nope!" Goten couldn't believe his ears "So how do you not get board?" Bra smirked "Well I can't exactly do much when I have two cucumber slices over my eyes other than sit back and relax in my hot bubble bath." Goten was the one to laugh at her now "Cucumber??? If I did that I would end up eating it." Bra sighed into the phone "that would be just like you." She glanced up at her clock, it read 6am "Oh boy, Goten we've been talking for 2 hours, I'm going to have to get ready now." Goten smiled "Okay, how about I call you back in an hour." Bra smiled "that's okay by me. Talk to ya later then. Bye." Goten laughed "Bye Bra."   
  
Exactly an hour later the phone rang again as Bra just finished drying her hair "Hey Goten." She replied as she picked up the phone "Hi." Bra sat down before her dresser again and began to tie her hair back as she rested the phone on her shoulder "You caught me in the middle of doing my hair." Goten sniggered "How long does it take you just to do your hair?" Bra smiled "well unlike you I have long hair and due to sajain genes it's really thick, it takes forever just to dry and get it straight." Goten sighed "So your not even dressed yet?" Bra now relaxed as she finished the job "Nope." Goten couldn't believe the girl, he was dressed and everything was done within the hour and she wasn't even dressed yet. "What are you planning on wearing today, it's supposed to be boiling hot today." Bra shrugged "The usual jeans and jumper." Goten sighed "you used to really be outrageous with your clothes, now you just wear the same old stuff all the time." Bra sighed sadly "the thing was that I felt like I would fade into the background with what I wore. I didn't exactly want to stick out because of what I was dressed in.!" Goten sat down at his bedroom desk "this has got to do with Bradley hasn't it." Bra walked over to her wardrobe and opened it "I felt like if I blended in he wouldn't notice me, but it only made me stick out more." Bra fell silent on the line and Goten paused, not knowing how to help her, comfort her could only think of one thing "Bra I'm coming round now!" and he hung up on her. She gazed down at the phone in her hands, Goten was on his way around NOW!!!! She threw on some underwear and started digging through her wardrobe.   
  
Goten landed before the quiet Capsule Corps house and he gazed up at Bra's bedroom window. It was bright and sunny now as he flew up to her window. He knocked gently as Bra appeared from her bathroom. She smiled at him through the glass and she let him enter. He smiled at her appearance. She looked really nice in a knee length black skirt and a baby blue shirt with ¾ sleeves. "wow you look really nice." Goten replied as Bra looked down at herself "I'm not sure, maybe I should just put some jeans on." Goten took her in his arms "Bra, you look gorgeous. Don't worry about it." He smiled down at her and he then lent in to kiss her again.  
  
At 7.45 am, half and hour later…  
Bra and Goten lept apart from each other as Trunks walked in on them. Trunks stood there smirking at his sister and best friend "You have to go to school now." They both blushed at him and walked out of the room.   
  
Goten pulled his car out of it's capsule as Bra's family said their goodbyes to her. Bulma hugged Bra tightly "Now remember, you don't have to take his crap. What ever he says isn't true. If you need anything do not hesitate to call us." Trunks smiled at her "I'll be at the office all day but if you need me call." Vegeta just nodded at her as she got in to Goten's car. "I think I'm going to be fine." Everyone was about to leave when trunks smirked at Goten "Take her straight to school, no detour to lovers lane." Goten and Bra blushed and drove off before Vegeta could react.  



	4. Chapter 4: facing your inner fears

Chapter 4: Facing your inner fears.  
  
Pan waited before the school for Bra. She would stay with her all the time. Vegeta insisted on it. She smiled as She suddenly spied Goten's car. She wasn't the only one who saw it appear, all the nearby girls did too. They all spied the gorgeous hunk appear and Pan smirked as she saw him help Bra out. Suddenly all the girls were whispering away as Pan strode up to her friends "Hey guy's." the couple smiled back at her "Hey." Pan smiled at Bra "Okay, I have the new and improved timetable right here. We have all the same classes at the same time." Bra smiled at her and then she faced Goten "thanks for being here, I would feel lost without you two." Pan blushed slightly "Bra, we are your best friends." Bra laughed at her pal and they linked arms. Bra gazed at the school, took a deep breath and walked forward one step at a time. She would survive this and get through the day. Goten smiled proudly at her and shouted back at them "I'll see you later Bra." Before driving off home.   
  
Once inside a dozen excited girls ran up to Bra "Who was the hunk who drove you here???" one girl asked Bra. She gazed across at Pan who just smirked at her and then answered the question "Oh my uncle Goten you mean." The girls suddenly squealed "That hunk was your uncle." Another girl smiled at Bra asking "So is he your boyfriend???" Pan was just about to laugh at the concept when Bra smiled and blushed a little "Well actually he is." Pan gawped at her in shock "What!!!! You never told me you were seeing him. Since when have you been seeing each other???" Bra suddenly found herself being dragged into the bathroom by Pan. Pan gazed at Bra in disbelief "Tell me NOW!!!" Bra couldn't stop laughing at her. "We've kinda decided it today." Pan couldn't stop staring at her as Bra continued "Goten kissed me at the party last night. And we talked this morning already for like 3 hours on the phone. Then he came around and we talked, kissed, talked again about us and kissed again until Trunks walked in on us. Pan couldn't stop howling with laughter at that last part "Oh how embarrassing." Bra smiled at herself "He helped me so much, he was the one who got me to talk to everyone again." Pan smiled understanding her "I can see it now, you two spent so much time together it was obvious that you would get together." Bra sighed as they left the bathroom to go into their lesson. On the way there Bra saw Bradley Jones. He stared at her coldly as she passed him. Bra just faced the floor as she walked by, but she could feel his eyes on her. Insulting her. Pan glared at him and he walked off. She suddenly faced a shaking Bra and she hugged her to try and calm her down "Shh Bra he's gone." Bra took some deep breaths to calm herself down "He's gone… he's gone and he can't touch me." Pan nodded at her "that's right, come on. Let's get to class." The two girls ran off away from the scene.  
  
Soon it was lunchtime and Pan settled down with Bra. A shadow suddenly appeared from behind them and Pan swerved around to be grabbed and thrown to the side. "You stay out of this bitch!" Bradley Jones snarled at her as he walked up to a frozen Bra "Well if it isn't miss bitch, you really have outdone yourself here. You do know I have detention for the rest of the year. All because little miss tell tails had to run off and tell on moi." He pulled her hair back and then threw her against the table. As he spent all his efforts against Bra he never noticed Pan phoning Goten. Two seconds later Trunks and Goten landed on the ground. Trunks ran to meet Pan at the gate "I couldn't help her, they held me back." Goten was seething with anger "Where is she?" Pan ran forward "cafeteria, it's this way." They ran to see Bra huddled up in the corner as Bradley Kicked her again. "Ugly Bitch." Goten pushed his way to behind Bradley. He tapped him on the shoulder. Bradley didn't look behind him "What???" When he gave no answer he turned just in time to see Goten send a punch his way. Bradley was scent flying into the waist bin's as Goten helped Bra up and hugged her "Shhh you're okay, I'm here. I'm gonna stay with you now." Trunks walked up to Bradley with Pan and they tossed more rubbish onto him "That's for my sister!" Trunks yelled. Bra suddenly appeared beside him with her hand snugly in Goten's. Pan grinned at her and then she looked around at the crowd that had surrounded them. Bradley stood up and coldly glared at her as she walked up to him. The sajains could feel her power rising as she asked him "Why me you shit!!!" He laughed at her "It's fun and I can see that you have all your friends here to look after you." Bra closed her eye's fighting her tears again "They care about me." When she opened her eyes again they were a new shade of aqua green and he aura was flaring up. Trunks gawped on in shock with Pan as Goten smiled. They all knew she was pushing the envelope.   
When Bradley stood up and tried to punch her she caught his fist mid swing and that was it. Her hair flew up in shades of gold "Don't you EVER try to hurt me like this again." She sent him flying through a few classroom walls as Goten took her into his embrace to try and calm her down. Slowly her hair returned too normal. He swung her into his arms and blasted off back to the capsule corps. Vegeta was outside with Bulma as they appeared. "I felt a huge power, what happened?" Goten smiled down at her. She was so tired from the power increase she had fallen asleep in his arms. "She went super sajain on Bradley." Vegeta's face was covered with a sense of pride as Pan and Trunks appeared. Pan couldn't stop smiling "Bradley's been expelled and is on his way to the hospital now." Goten smiled "I'll take her upstairs." Trunks winked at him as Bulma lead them inside.  
  
Bra stirred awake with a killer headache only to see Goten smiling down at her in her bedroom. Suddenly everything came back to her "I…I went super sajain." Goten smiled and nodded "Bulma's also going to tutor you. Vegeta's not having you go back to that school." Bra sat up "Oh my god, did I kill Bradley?" Goten growled "he's in hospital with quite a few broken bones and bad bruising." Bra scowled "Damn!" Goten couldn't help but laugh at her. She grinned back at him and walked up to her bedroom door and locked the door "I don't want Trunks walking in again." Goten suddenly grinned at her "I'm really proud of you going super sajain." Bra blushed as he stood up to embrace her "Well he pissed me off, I am a bitch when I'm pissed." Goten looked at her deeply "it looks like it's over." Bra sighed "It'll never go away. But I have people like you to help the pain go away, help me move on." Goten smiled gently at her and then kissed her tenderly. The kiss became more passionate as they needed each other desperately. Goten moved down her neck "Bra…I want to mark you." Bra suddenly looked at him, taking in what he said. She could see that his eyes held a deep longing for her. "I…I need you Bra, need to look after you, protect you… I love you." Bra couldn't believe it, Goten loved her and he wanted her. She had been waiting so long to hear him say that. She smiled gently at Goten. She knew she needed him more than anything to be there for her. He was the wall she leant against to give her support and love. She kissed him gently in reply to his question. They kissed with a growing need and love as Goten pulled off her top. Bra loved the feeling of his hands and lips on her body and then she felt his teeth on her neck. She winced slightly at the pain but then she pulled his shirt off and she marked him as he carried her to her bed to make love.  
  
Bra snuggled into Goten's arms shivering from the aftershock of her last orgasm. Goten held onto her tightly as if afraid to ever let her go. They had been very… active that afternoon and now they lay exhausted in each other's arms. They were finally together at last. Bound to each other for life. Bra smiled for the first time full of content, now she would never have to fear anything. She would never be alone because she now had Goten. Goten kissed her on her shoulder as they fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
The end.  



End file.
